Instinctif
by Isil
Summary: Dean est quelqu'un d'instinctif. POV, spoilers pour l'episode 1. Leger Wincest, pas de flames, merci!


**Titre: **Instinctif**  
Rating: **PG-13 pour le côté incestueux?  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, mais à CW Television Network.  
**Notes: **Alors oui, Dean et Sam sont frères, donc je préfère prévenir ceux et celles que l'inceste dérange, même si dans cette fic là, il est plutôt léger.

* * *

Dean Winchester était un homme de terrain. Ce qui lui déplaisait le plus, dans la chasse aux créatures surnaturelles, c'était les recherches qu'il devait invariablement se coltiner pour en arriver au moment intéressant: la chasse proprement dite. Même si le côté enquête policière le faisait régulièrement sourire, même si embobiner les flics en jouant les agents du FBI ou de la Sécurité Nationale pouvait être marrant, il préférait de loin se retrouver face à un fantôme avec un flingue chargé au gros sel dans la main. La vérité, c'était que Dean était de loin quelqu'un d'instinctif, qui préférait éviter de réfléchir. En toutes circonstances.

Le combat, c'était quelque chose de franc, de direct. C'était moins douloureux, moins dangereux, moins susceptible de causer des ennuis que de passer des heures dans une bibliothèque à enquêter sur le passé misérable des gens et à y voir des reflets de sa propre vie. Voilà pourquoi il se contentait en général de laisser à son père le soin d'enquêter et de lui dire où aller. Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi un homme tel que lui, fier et indépendant se laissait balader ainsi à travers les États-unis par son père, il aurait simplement répondu qu'il n'était pas l'intellectuel de la famille. Puis il aurait incrusté son poing dans la figure du crétin qui aurait osé poser une question aussi idiote. Dean avait une confiance aveugle en son père, et puis, chez les Winchester, on ne badinait pas avec la famille. C'était la règle numéro 1. John Winchester l'avait inculquée à ses deux fils en même temps qu'il leur avait appris à tirer au fusil ou à se battre au couteau. Sauf qu'à bien y réfléchir, Sam, lui, n'avait pas dû être aussi réceptif…

Sam…

Ça faisait après tout presque quatre ans que son petit frère avait abandonné la chasse pour aller étudier à Stanford. Il avait obtenu une bourse d'études, il avait fait ses bagages, s'était une dernière fois disputé à en hurler avec leur père, et puis il était parti. Comme ça. C'était à peine s'il avait dit au revoir, à peine s'il avait regardé Dean en chargeant son sac dans le taxi.

"Toi aussi, tu pourrais partir," avait-il murmuré en regardant partout sauf vers son grand frère, celui qui partageait sa vie de chasse, sa vie d'adolescent un peu paumé, et son lit, parfois, au plus noir de la nuit.

Dean s'était contenté de secouer la tête. Il n'était pas un génie, lui, pas un intello. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était chasser. Et même si ça lui attirait les faveurs de leur père, en fin de compte, parfois, quand il se laissait aller à réfléchir, il se demandait si ça valait grand-chose, face à la liberté dont profitait maintenant Sam… Une si belle, si enivrante liberté qu'il semblait l'avoir oublié. Pas un coup de téléphone en quatre ans, rien. Sam avait mis de côté sa vie d'avant et tous ses fantômes, qu'ils soient réels ou pas.

Dean, lui, était resté. Il avait continué à suivre leur père, continué à écouter les ordres et à obéir, s'abrutissant de chasses, de bagarres, de bières et de filles pour oublier son frère, son erreur. Ça avait marché. Jusqu'à un certain point. Il était indépendant, impulsif, instinctif, et c'était pour ça que quand son père n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis une dizaine de jours, il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Ce n'était pas le genre de John de disparaître comme ça, surtout si longtemps. Les Winchester devaient se serrer les coudes, et ça incluait d'éviter à l'autre de se faire un sang d'encre. Non, il y avait un problème quelque part… Le message que son père avait laissé sur son téléphone, la voix du fantôme qu'il avait pu détecter derrière… Il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Sans réfléchir, il s'était pratiquement jeté au volant de l'Impala et il était parti pour la Californie. Non pas pour Jericho, mais vers Palo Alto. Chercher son frère. Pourquoi? Il n'aurait pas su dire. Il n'avait pas voulu y réfléchir, pas voulu analyser cette faiblesse qui l'avait poussée à demander de l'aide à Sam.

"J'arriverai à rien tout seul," avait-il avoué.

"Bien sûr que si!" avait répondu Sam avec indignation, et cette confiance absolue que son petit frère lui portait lui avait fait détourner les yeux.

"Ouais, mais j'en ai pas envie…"

Sam lui avait manqué. Sam et sa perpétuelle rébellion contre l'autorité paternelle, qui le poussait à refuser l'évidence, Sam et son côté désespérément raisonnable si différent de l'impulsivité de Dean, Sam et ses grands yeux verts, ses longs doigts presque délicats… Sammy, même s'il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Son petit frère, celui qu'il avait élevé depuis la mort de leur mère, depuis le jour où leur père avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à lutter contre le surnaturel. Son _frère _et bien plus que ça, tellement plus que ça, au cœur trop grand. Il s'était laissé convaincre, presque trop facilement, et Dean avait refusé d'espérer. Il s'était concentré sur leur père, sur l'affaire et rien d'autre.

Ils étaient partis tous les deux au milieu de la nuit vers Jericho, Californie, laissant derrière eux l'Université de Stanford, la vie normale de Sam et sa petite amie, une jolie blonde qui aimait bien les Schtroumpfs, à en juger par le t-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir. Il avait déclaré en la voyant qu'elle était trop bien pour Sam, mais en réalité, il devait avouer qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Brillants, plein d'avenir… Normaux, à tous points de vue.

Mais Sam, malgré son désir de normalité, était venu avec lui. Sans trop s'inquiéter pour cet entretien qu'il devait passer deux jours plus tard, cet entretien qui allait décider de son futur, il était venu. Dean n'avait eu qu'à demander, et Sam était venu. Et ça… Ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il n'était pas si rouillé que ça, son petit frère, après tout. Toujours aussi bon pour les recherches, aussi doué pour bousiller sa voiture bien-aimée, aussi pénible, aussi sensible, aussi…aussi Sam, tout simplement. Quatre ans étaient passés, mais rien n'avait changé. Ils se taquinaient, Sam le reprenait quand il entendant le surnom détesté, ils se battaient… La routine, le retour à la vie d'avant, à quelques exceptions près. Il y avait deux lits dans la chambre qu'ils louaient. Sam écoutait les messages que lui laissait Jessica avec un sourire inconscient…

Et puis, presque trop vite, ils avaient réglé son compte à la Dame Blanche qui hantait la ville. Fin de l'aventure. Une fin plutôt décevante, d'ailleurs.

Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé leur père. John était parti, ne laissant derrière lui que son agenda, avec une piste à suivre. Et là, Dean l'aurait parié, Sam avait refusé de continuer. Il avait sa vie, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas sillonner le pays pendant des mois. Il avait mieux à faire que ce jeu de piste stupide. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit de tel, mais Dean connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque, même cette jolie blonde qui l'attendait sagement à Stanford.

Au fond, il avait toujours su que ça ne durerait pas. Si pendant un moment il avait pu profiter de l'illusion d'avoir retrouvé son frère, c'était fini, maintenant. Il avait été bête de se laisser bluffer. Sam allait retourner à son école de Droit et à sa petite amie et ses Schtroumpfs, et lui allait repartir sur la route, à faire hurler les enceintes de l'Impala pour s'abrutir de musique et ne pas penser, et continuer à chercher leur père. Parce que lui n'avait pas d'autre vie que celle la.

Alors il avait laissé Sam devant chez lui, après un au revoir en fin de compte pas si amer que ça. Douloureux, bien sûr, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais pas amer. C'était comme ça. Mais après avoir roulé pendant quelques minutes dans les rues du Campus, il avait fait demi-tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Faiblesse, sans doute. Il allait passer un moment devant la porte à hésiter à frapper, avant de se reprendre et de s'en aller pour de bon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avançait pour reculer ainsi.

Et puis il avait entendu le hurlement. Un hurlement d'horreur et de deni, un hurlement qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de son père, vingt-deux ans auparavant, la nuit où sa mère était morte. Alors il avait enfoncé la porte et s'était précipité à l'intérieur. Plus le moment de réfléchir, plus le moment de fuir.

"Sam!"

FIN.


End file.
